


fading away

by littlegirl96



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, hacker raphael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegirl96/pseuds/littlegirl96
Summary: Alec is a popular and loved student but what happens when one day his parents leave him at valentines mercy due to a debt they have with valentine, a multimillionare who is feared among everyone who has heard of him.student!alec/teacher!magnusguys in this there is a age gap of 7 years.





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)  
> So this is my first fanfic ever soo I dont know whether its good or whether anyone would read it at all XD .I feel anxious to post it honestly. Like super anxious. 
> 
> But ok I will see how it turns and whether anyone would read it at all. 
> 
> By the way I am not a native english speaker and I dont have a beta (I think you call it beta not sure ^^). So please dont take mistakes too serious but of course I would love to hear what I can make better or what I need to correct. So feel free to critisize.  
> Love you for whoever reads that :)

Alec was known for his good looks and as the stepbrother of jace, the football captain , he is very popular.  
Every girl wants to date either him or jace and of course Isabelle being their sister was popular among the boys.  
Alec loved going to school not only because of his popularity but he had good grades too, unlike his siblings. 

He would drive max to school than himself and his siblings. Like everytime some girls tried to ask him out not knowing he would  never be interested in them . He was not in the closed but it was not made known either, that he liked guys, as he wanted it to stay between his close friends. Thats why only jace,isabelle,simon and clary knew of his sexuality. His parents did not look upon it and dismissed it casually. It hurt alec but at the same time he was relieved that they did not harm him because of that . Yes he would have expected that from his parents as they were pretty strict with their children and alec never felt that they cared for them. They only cared about their business and reputation with the morgensterns. As the Morgensterns were millionares and the ones who alecs parents were depended on. Valentine was roberts childhood friend but alec never believed in their friendship. Alec would do anything for jace and jace was equally loyal but his father and valentine ? They were fake only caring for business. They would betray each other in a blink of an eye.

Now alec stood infront of his next class which was biology. Alec was good at every subject but biology was his least favourite subject. He hated needing to memorize so much. He would rather solve difficult math questions or analyze some random text but not doing experiments than summarize what and why something happened and memorize some stuff. Not some stuff but pages if he wanted to keep his high grades. So he sighed and entered the classroom. He was just in time and unfortunately he did not have biology with any of his close friends. But some guy tried to get in a conversation with him which alec really did not want to have now. He wanted to be left alone. Some might think he is outgoing and all  but honestly sometimes he wished he was invisible.

"Alec did you hear the news ? Mrs lamiya wont teach for a year or two due to pregnancy. We will get a new teacher . And one who does not teach at our school . He is new and rumours say he is- I dont know -24 or something ." The guy whose name alec did not memorize said.

"Yes I heard" lied alec . He just wanted to end this conversation as soon as possible and honestly he does not care who teaches him the subject as long as he gets his job done.

Alec sat at his favourite place next to the windows. He always sits next to windows no matter where he was . He cant have it any other way. Jace always jokes about his strange oppsession. But alec finds it soothing to be able to look outside of a window whenever he wanted to think or clear his mind from something. It even was in a way an escape from interacting with people and today it was an escape from interacting with his classmates who always found reasons to speak to him.  

A sound interrupted alecs train of thoughts and when he looked up he saw a sparkly guy with glitter and necklaces all around his neck enter the room and standing next to the teachers desk. If thats their new teacher than alec will kind of look up to biology class from now on he thought. 

" Good morning guys . I am Magnus Bane." said Bane and gosh did he have a soothing voice thought alec but than tried to push that thought aside. Its his teacher after all and they probably had a 7 years age gap or something like that so yeah alec totally felt like that was a wrong thought to have.Bane continued his speech . "Your new biology teacher for the next two years . I hope we can get along and just in case some of you think I am nice and let you do whatever you want. You thought wrong . I can be pretty hard to handle if you get on my bad side so I hope you guys wont need to see that side of mine. Alright lets start by you guys introducing yourselves very briefly just so that I can get to know you a little. " 

" You " he pointed at alec . " you by the windows. Why dont you start? "


	2. Chapter two

(Magnus POV)

Magnus entered the classroom and his eyes wandered through his new students but stayed a little longer on the guy sitting next to the windows. Something about him was familiar but Magnus could not point out what exactly.When the guy looked in his direction magnus was paralyzed. He rarely saw someone as beautiful as this guy. And now that he thought of it he saw the similarity between the boy and the lightwood guy. Valentine was keen on him for some reason and magnus had seen his profile before. That would be a strange coincidence.  
He quickly gave his introduction and than looked at alec telling him to introduce himself . He needed to make sure thats not the lightwood boy but of course luck was not on his side. 

The boy looked taken away for a second but than responded to his request.

"My name is Alec Lightwood and I just turned 17. " 

(Alecs POV)

"Alexander Lightwood" corrected Magnus and something shone in his eyes that alec could not point out but he felt naked infront of Magnus' gaze . Its like if Magnus knew him very good and alec himself felt pretty uncomfortable infront of his mesmerizing teacher.

But what he did not understood was why Magnus corrected him and how he knew his full name. But than again Mr. Bane was his teacher so of course  he knew.  Magnus probably looked over his students names before coming here so it should not feel strange yet alec felt like there was more to it.

The rest of the students continued the introduction and the lesson was lighter than how it should have been but  it was still their first lesson with Mr. Bane so they could not hope for it to stay that way. 

The bell rang indicating that lunch break has started. Alec was relieved and he felt an urge to see jace. Thats why he rushed out of lesson. Of course not because he wanted to get off of magnus' intent gaze. Maybe he was delusional and overexagerrating but he definitely felt uncomfortable in some way. No matter how attracted he felt towards Magnus' appearance.

When he saw jace he could not help it but smile at his stepbrother.  
"Whats up why are you smiling at me like that ? did you fall in love with my handsome and amazing self ? " smirked jace back at alec wanting to tease him a little bit.

"Shut up" returned alec and sat next to jace.  
"Heard you have a new biology teacher . Isabelle thinks he is totally your type. So how did that go" jace said observing his brothers reaction to the mention of Magnus Bane. 

" Are you hearing yourself jace ? Its my teacher so why exactly are you expecting something out of it " returned alec giving jace an intent look hating how they always played matchmaker just because alec has never been in a relationship before. 

"Come on losen up a little . And by the way it would be more fun if its your teacher" Jace tried to lamely justify himself.

"gosh why did I think it was a good idea to sit next to you . Just shut up and there are more important stuff. Like our parents behaviour . Did you notice that too ? " Alec now was sunken in his thoughts again . 

"I havent seen anything strange alec . Are you sure you are not overanalyzing their behaviour again and if something was happening than thats their matter and they will solve it . Not that it will affect any of us " meaning himself and his siblings.

"we are a family jace . Of course it will affect us " 

"ok fine go into " big brother " mood but dont drag us along " said jace harshly not liking how alec always felt responsible for everything.  
" I am sorry for my tone . Its just I dont like seeing you like that . Cant you leave it to them and have your fun ? youre still 17 . Please alec lets not talk that often about our parents problems with the morgenstern anymore. " continued jace.

Alec looked up at jace felling guilty bacause jace was right. All he has been thinking about was their parents debt to the morgenstern and he let his worries consume his mind and now he was annoying his siblings with that .  
"yes Jace  Alright .  
So you have a match today ? " asked alec.

" yes . want to tag along ? " smiled jace back.

~ 

Today was an exhausting day for alec and he arrived home pretty late . After taking a shower and doing his school assignments he was about to go to sleep but a knock on his door prevented him to go to bed. Instead he went and opened his door seeing Robert infront of it. His parents never visited him at night so alec had an odd feeling about that. 

"Alexander my boy. We need to talk to you without your siblings. Would you come to the library room . Its important. We truly tried to keep you away from our problems. We did our best but its Valentine -again."  
said robert not looking alec in the eyes.

If Alec had an odd sensation before he now felt terrified at what his parents wanted to tell him in private.


End file.
